


When I'm with you

by lilcupcake03



Series: I wish [2]
Category: Younger (TV)
Genre: F/M, friendships, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: The aftermath of Liza and Charles' confrontation in "I Like Me Better"





	When I'm with you

When I’m with you

Maggie was surprised by Liza’s sudden appearance at home. Maggie quickly noticed Liza’s red rimmed eyes. She quickly closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around Liza. She knew Liza would tell her in her time, usually sooner rather than later, so she waited.

“It’s over. I didn’t tell you last night but Charles knows. Although he didn’t fire me - I don’t think he can- but he’s so angry. Angrier than I’ve ever seen. He says I betrayed him. Now he knows Kelsey knew and he was cruel to her, so I let him have it. I told him everything, including the fact I was in love with him. Then I left.” Liza vented. 

“What you’re gonna do is have a good cry, take a soothing shower or bath, and let me cook for you and you’re just gonna take everything as it comes.” Maggie said simply, “The order is your choice, but I’m gonna get cooking.”

As she headed towards her bedroom, she heard frantic knocking on the door. “Liza! Let me in!” Kelsey shouted.

Liza opened the door, but continued to her bedroom leaving Kelsey to follow. Kelsey followed her, right into the bathroom where Kelsey watched as Liza prepped a bath. Liza stripped and stepped into the tub. 

“Nice tattoo.” Kelsey commented. 

“Thanks. I got it months ago when Josh and I were still together. He was upset over the fact we would never have a “first” so I let him give me my first and only tattoo.” Liza said. 

Maggie came in and gave them wine. She sat on the floor next to Kelsey. “What happened after I left?” Liza said softly, taking a sip of the red liquid. 

“Well, Charles and I were pretty much stunned. I just sat down.” Kelsey began, “He apologized to me. First thing. Then he sat down and said ‘I feel so betrayed. I was in love with her, too.’ which knocked me sideways. I didn’t realize your feelings for each other went so deep. I told him that you’re still the Liza you’ve always been. The only different is your age. That’s it.” 

“I knew feelings were there, but I didn’t realize he loved me too.” Liza said, a tear running down her cheek, “It doesn’t matter now anyway.” she wiped it away.

“I hate to ask, but I’m dying to know what was it about the opera?” Kelsey asked.

Liza blushed. “This was back when Josh and I were together and he was with Radha. But Charles and I had all these moments, ya know? Kind of intense. Well I was on my period and I was super horny but I wasn’t sure about having sex with Josh, cause of generational issues on my part. I couldn’t get my zipper and I was outside the bathroom and ran into Charles and he zipped it up and I could feel his fingers on my back and we locked eyes, then the opera started so we took our seats. Bur those moments with Charles got me so revved up, I had to have Josh after that, but I was picturing Charles that whole time. It didn’t happen before or after but yeah, that’s it.” 

“What’s going to happen now?” Kelsey asked. Liza shrugged.

“I really don’t know, Kels. But I know I can’t stay with Charles acting that way.” she said with a sigh.  
“But you need insurance and money for Kaitlyn.” Kelsey said gently.

“I think there’s something I can do. Mags, can you get my phone? I need to call Jay.” Liza said. Maggie nodded and did as Liza asked. 

“I’ll be in the kitchen but put it on speaker so I can hear.” Maggie asked, Liza nodded.

The line trilled, “Liza! How are you?” Jay said in a friendly tone.

“Not good, Jay. Charles found out. He’s livid.” Liza told him.

“Oh Liza, I’m so sorry.” he said, genuinely sad for her, “ Upchuck needs to unbunch his panties. So, you’re 41? You’re still helping Millennial kill it and nothing else is different about you.” 

“Jay, you’re too kind. Can you help me?” Liza said, smiling slightly.

“For you, Liza, I will do whatever I can.” Jay said.

“I can’t say with Empirical anymore.” Liza told him, causing Kelsey to gasp. Liza silenced her with a mom look. “I know I’m not the age for Gen-Y, but can I work somewhere else? I’d be willing to start anywhere.”

“Actually, I could use a new assistant. Mine just left to start her own thing.” Jay said. 

“Done.” Jay said. “I’ll start the paper work. Can we meet later to finalize?”

“Yes. I have to call Diana now. But Jay, thank you. I truly don’t deserve you.” Liza said gushed.

“Yes, you do. You’re a good woman. I’ll text you later.” Jay disconnected the line.

Liza rose from the tub and Kelsey handed her a towel. Liza wrapped it around herself. They went to the living room. She dialed Diana. She answered quickly.

“Charles told me.” Diana stated by way of hello, “I knew in the back of my mind something was off about you, but I figured it was just your sense of style.”

Liza chuckled. “Not everyone can be as fashionable as you. But I’m sorry I didn’t tell you myself, Diana.” she stated, “I owed it to you.” 

“You don’t owe me anything. You’re a good assistant. You work hard and I rely on you.” Diana told her.  
Liza cringed, “About that, Diana, I can’t work for Empirical anymore.”

“Why not? This whole thing started because you needed a job, correct?” Diana asked.

“Yes, but I just lined one up with Jay Malick from MacMillan.” Liza said. “He knows the truth about me and I need to go somewhere where the company isn’t liable to blackmail over me. Charles is having enough trouble because of it. I don’t want to do that to him. I want to thank you, for everything. I truly hope to grow up to be like you one day.”

“Well, Liza, I truly hate to lose you as an assistant. But I understand and respect your decision. Good-bye Liza and good luck.” Diana hung up without letting Liza say goodbye.

“What about me, Liza? I can’t do Millennial without you.” Kelsey said sadly.

“I think Zane can help you. Maybe if you work together instead of against each other you guys will become a powerhouse.” Liza said and gave her a one armed hug. 

Liza went to go get dressed. They joined Maggie in the kitchen and ate the mac and cheese she prepared for them. They ate in a comfortable silence. They hung out for a few hours and Kelsey excused herself home to call Zane. Liza prepared to meet Jay and a nearby coffee house. Once the paperwork was signed, they talked for hours and Jay walked her home.

Liza kissed her cheek. “You’re truly one of a kind, Jay.” she said, “I’ll see you tomorrow at work.”

 

***

The next day at Empirical, Charles walked by Liza’s desk and was surprised to see it completely empty. He stopped in Diana’s doorway, “Where’s Liza?” he asked.

“Oh. She quit.” Diana said simply.

Charles entered her office and closed the door behind him, “WHAT?!” he exclaimed. “Didn’t she do all of this for a job? Now she quits?!”

“Well, she has one. With Jay Malick from MacMillan. She’s his new assistant. “ Diana told him, “ Lucky Bastard.” she muttered under her breath, “She didn’t want to put the company at risk for anymore scandal.” she finished, glancing at her phone as it rang, “I’m sorry Charles, I’m down an assistant, I need to answer this.”

Dumbfounded, Charles left Diana’s office. As angry as he was at Liza, he couldn’t help as jealousy coursed through him.

***

As the months went by, everyone got on with their new lives. Kelsey and Zane became the powerhouse Liza predicted and helped save Empirical from going bankrupt and all the scandal from Edward LL Moore. Liza held her own at MacMillan and her and Jay found their stride as friends and as well as Boss/Underling dynamic.

With Kelsey keeping her in the loop of all the gossip, Charles and Pauleen divorced and Charles’ status as an eligible man skyrocketed but he didn’t date anyone, he focused more on his kids. Diana was dating her plumer and Kelsey and Zane dated on and off, but work always came first for them.

Tonight was going to be interesting, Liza thought as she studied herself in the mirror as she looked over the high neck, low back red gown with a dangerous slit she wore for tonight’s benefit for all the publishing houses. It would be the first time she’d be in the same room with Charles since their showdown in the conference room. 

Jay picked her up in a limo and off they went. Liza blew out a shaky breath, Jay offered her hand a squeeze, “It’ll be okay, Liza.” he said gently.

They entered the crowded ballroom and she looked around warily, Jay getting a drink for them at the bar.

“Liza!” Kelsey exclaimed and hurried towards her, they hugged. “Can you tell I’m pregnant in this dress?” she whispered, doing a small spin.

“Kelsey!! Congrats!!” Liza exclaimed quietly and embraced her again, catching her first glimpse of Charles over Kelsey’s shoulder.

Their eyes met as Jay came over with their drinks, Charles looked away and wove his way through the crowd. Liza downed the drink, “Good luck” Jay said, taking the empty glass and watched Liza follow Charles’ wake.

Liza found him smoking outside. “Hello Charles.” she said gently. Afraid to get to close to him.

Charles turned to Liza and took in the dress. “Hello Liza, you look stunning.” he told her quietly.

“Thank you. This is me dressing for 41.” she stated, doing a graceful turn.

She met Charles’ eyes and could see the confliction in his eyes. Lust, Loneliness, Amusement, Hurt. lt made Liza sad the hurt still lingered when he looked at her.  
“A very sexy 41.” Charles corrected, crushing the cigarette. “I saw you come in with Jay,” he said.

“We’re strictly friends.” Liza said simply, “He’s a good man.”

A cool night breeze whipped through the balcony, making Liza shiver. Before Charles realized it, he’d started to take off his coat. He continued with the motions and wrapped up Liza in it.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to.” Liza said gently.

“I know.” Charles said, running his thumbs over Liza’s arms. “Nice tattoo, by the way.” he said. 

Liza blushed, “A momento from my time with Josh.” Liza stated looking up into his eyes.

“Are you two…?” Charles asked before he could stop himself.

“No, there’s no one.” Liza told him.

“The girls miss you.” Charles told her. “I, I miss you too.”

“I miss them.” Liza gushed, “and you, too.” she added softly.

“JUST KISS ALREADY!” Jay yelled from the adjoining balcony. 

Their heads whipped over and he quickly ducked inside. Liza laughed despite her mortification. Charles looked down at her, his arms coming around her waist. Holding her close.

“Is it…?” he started to ask, but was silenced with Liza’s lips. The kiss was perfect and just how they remembered.


End file.
